His Idea
by xoxVELVETxox
Summary: What happends when Austin does something he regrets? Will he stay cool and colected or will the jelousy get the best of him? Wll you can read and found out or live the rest of your life not knowing. ONE-SHOT! Auslly!


HIS IDEA

He shouldn't be jelous, right. In the end, it was his idea. He said that they should see other he didn't think of the consequences and now he couldn't fight this feeling inside him when he saw her hugging some guy in the mall. Someone that wasnt him. And it just killed him.

He pushed her away.

He didn't want to confess his feelings.

He denied it in the moment when he neede to be a man.

It was intierly his fault.

Ofcorse Ally likes to be in and follow the newes trends but he new she was littel old schooled when it came to love. And that ment he neede to make the first move. But he didn't do it. And he regreted it every minute of the day.

He was watching their hug from afare. And damn was it a long one. He needed to have a little talk with this guy. Who ever he was. He needed to tell him that no one, and I mean no-one can come here and take his ally. She was the part of him as much as he was the part of her. She was the peas of the puzzel, the one that was the most inportant,at least to him. But he is starting tu loose it and he couldn't let it hapen.

His eyes were clouded with jeloussie, but he noticed when the most beautifull eyes conected with his. She smiled at him and called him over.

He joined them and stood protectivly behind ally, placing one hand on her shoulder and glaring at her compeni what he obviuslly didn't saw.

''Austin this is Nick, Nick this is Austin.'' She said gesturing her hand between them.

'' Nice to meet you Austin I'm a big fan.''

''Thanks, but I couldn''t do it without Ally, she is the best.'' Austin said rubing her shoulder lightely.

''Yea, I'm not suprised. She is amaizing.'' He said smiling at her.

_Oh shit it's The glue-gun boy all over again. _Austin tought to himselfe making a mind note that he needs and he will get rid of this guy as soon as posible.

He still didn't understaind what was so great about this guuy. Ofcorse he haid a perfect hair and body. And he did kinda smell good... Not that he was checking him out, no, he was just observing him to trie and fined something wrong about this guy.

He didn't saw it.

The guy infront of him was just drop dead perfect.

And he couldn't conpare to that.

''Um Austin, we were just heading to mini's, you can come with if you want.'' Nick said nicely.

_Dang it I can't even call him an asshole now._ He was to nice.

''I don't wanna be the third weel so I will let you two go alone. Ally I'll se you tonight ,right?'' Austin said kissing her on the cheek.

He may not have anything against Nick, but Ally was his and he could rub it in a little.

''Yea, ofcorse see you then.'' She said smiling at Austin and walking away with Nick.

_At least I'll have some Ally time today. _Austin tought smiling at himselfe and going home to get ready fo tonight.

Austin walked in the Sonick Boom with a smile on his face, it was there from whene he saw her this morning. She really made him loose his head for her. jumping up the stear, two at the time he went to the pacticeroom but something cought his eye, the door was open and there were two figures by the piano.

He came closer and saw the last thing he taught he would ever see.

It was Ally and Nick by the piano messing around with the choards. He wasn't prepared for this.

How could she?

Everybody knew that that was their thing. Making music together and now she is sharing it with someone else. That wasnt good, that wasnt good at all.

''Hey Ally! Nick, what a suprise, what are you doing here!?'' Austin said bursting in and sarcasticly at the startled couple by the piano.

''Austin! What are you doing here, it isn't even eight?'' Ally said looking at the clock on the table.

And it was true, it was only seven thirty and he was never one to come erlier than neede. Heck he neve even came on time.

'' Well you know, I wanted to hang out with my best friend a littel becouse we didn't hang out so much this last fue days. But then I come and what do I see, she is here obviusly replacing me with some guy that I don't even know.'' He said now glaring at Nick that looked like he knew what was going on and that Austin was just jelous and overprotective.

'' I should be going it's getting late.'' Nick said taking his jacket and getting up froom the piano.

''Yeah, I think thats for the best.'' Austin said moving from the door so Nick could get out.

''Wait Nick I'll walk you out.'' Ally said feelng realy confused with Austins behaviour.

''No it's Ok, stay here work things out with your friend.'' And with that he was gone.

''What was that all about, Austin.'' She said stepping closer so he can see her anger.

''I could ask you the same quastion. Your intentions with him were so obvious.''

''What are you talking about! What intentious?'' Ally asked confused not knowing where this is coming from.

''Oh please like you don't know. You can see from the airplane that you have a thing for him. And not only that you are going out with him behind my back, but you brought him here. This was oure thing. We wrote songs together. I tought that ment something to you. But it lookes like I was wrong.'' Austin said with anger and sadness in his eyes.

'' W-W-Wait.. so thats what is going on. You are jelous becouse of Nick.''

''No I'm not jelouse.'' _Lie._

''No let me finish. You did the same thing with Elliot.'' _ Oh great, she got me. _''I am so stupid. All this time I tought you wanted the best for our friendship, becouse if we trie to be together something could go wrong and everithing would be ruined. You said that we should be with other people and I agreed to it becouse I wanted for you to be happy. The thing is I tought you wantd for me to be happy too. You suposed to be my best friend, I tought you cared about me.''

''Ally I want yo to be happy, believe me.'' Austin said coming closer to her, but she just took a step back. ''Ally...'' _No, don't do this._

''Your selfish. It's OK for you to be with other girls but it's not for me to be with other guy right... Austin I suported you every step of the way, when you were with Kyra and Brooke. I halped you, not caring for my feelings, I pushed them aside. I didn't sabotage your dates with them or gave them glares. But I just hang out with a guy a few times and then you come and ruin it for me. You don't care about my feelings or me, you just want whats best for you. The thing is, I can't do this no more, I'm doen'' She pushed him aside and went for the door. Opening it se turend around and said. ''By the way I don't have a thing for Nick, he is my cousin. I was just showing him around.''

_Damn it. _'' Wait Ally, let me explain.'' But it was too late, she was gone.

He messed up big time.

He new what Ally told him was true and that he was the one guilty for everithyng.

He took a rock and throu it in the wather, thinking that it will take all of the bad things away.

But it didn't.

It was late and he was still walking on the beach. Thinking. Hating himself for being so stupid.

Now you would ask why was he on the beach. He new that Ally was upseat and he new that she would come here to clear her head. He hoped. But the time went by and he didnt found her.

He satarted to loode hope when he hear the most beautiful voce to his ears.

He ran to it hoping that he would see his Ally.

And really there she was sitting on the small deck with gitare in her lap. _Beautiful. _Moon light shining on her, like a stage light. She grazed her fingers genty over the srtings and started to sing.

Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring down a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah

''A-ally...'' Austin said coming closer to her still mesmorized by her song. She turned around suprised by his voice.

''I don't want to talk to you. Austin.'' She said looking away quickly but he didn't missed the tears in her hazel eyes. Tears that he caused.

''No Ally, let me explain.'' He sat down next to her. ''I know that I acted like a jerk lest few days and that I dont desirve the time of your day but pleas listen to me.'' He looked at her with hope in her eyes.

She nodded.

Even if that was the smallest thing it gave him hope that he will fix this mess.

''Ally you have t know that I never ment to hurt you It's just this last fe days have been soo hard. I have been going crazy. Every time when I would close my eyes your smile would linger in my dreams. I cant get you of my mind, no matter the time or distance apart. Every move I see or a song I sing, it's like they spark a flood of memories of the better time. The time spent with you. And you don't know how bad i would trade it all to go back in time, to live those moments gain. The pain that I feel every minute away from you I unberable. And I know that I messed up and I hate myself for not taking that chance, for letting fleeting window of opportunity slip by. I know I should have men up and tell you how I felt, how I still feel..''

''Austin... way are you telling me this now?'' She asked looking at him and locking her eyes on his.

''Becouse you need to know how I feel Ally...'' he raisd his hand to brush the straind of her her behind her ear and stayed carising her cheeck. ''You have to know that I was telling the truth when I said I wanted you happe. But the thing is I wanted to be the one that made you happy. Not Dallas, not eliot and not Nick. Me. I wanted to be the one behind your smile, I wanted to be the one that you would come too everitime you needed a friend. And I still do. I want to hold your hand, hug you, keep you safe.'' Looking in each others eyes they started to lean in and Austin continued in a hushed voice '' i want to hold you and kiss you when ever I want and most of them all I want to love like no one else ever will...''

Leaning in he stoped an inch in front of hr lips. The lips that he wanted to kiss for so long but never had the gut to do it. He wanted her to make the next move. He didn't wanted to force her in anything she didn't want to do and curtetly not now when she was vulnerable.

She looked in to his eyes looking for something that would show her that all of this was just a lie, that he was just playing wit her feelings. It wouldn't be the first time that the boy she liked slapped her heart.

But she couldn't see anything but love, so she kissed him. Taking him by a suprise but not stopping him from kissing back. Their lips moved in pure bliss. The moonlight playing over the two young people in love that couldn't be more happy than in each others arms. But the nature was calling to fast and they had to brake their conection but not daring to move from ech other.

''I love you ally, and I was stupid frome ever letting you go.'' He said never more sure about his words than in this moment. Right here, with here.

He wasnn't expecting her to say it back he just wanted her to know how he felt.

''I...I love you to Austin.'' She said looking him in the eyes and really she was in love with the crazy oy infron of her.

He was suprised with her respond, not the first time tonight, and was so happy that he taught he could die a happy man. He didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could do.

He kissed her.

Again.

This time with more love and lust. He wanted her to be his. He didn't want anyone else to be here with him, but her.. Shewas the only thing that made him realy, truly happy. And fo the firs time in years he was complete. Her lips on his felt like the melem to his hear and he didn't want that to ever stop.

But ofcorse what would be karma if it didn't come in time like this.

Ally stped and removed her lips from his. He frowned from lost of conection but she just smirked at him and said.

'' Fleeting window of opportunity, ha?''

''Oh get of it, come her!''

He pulled her to his side and thats how the happily ever after started.


End file.
